


Natasha Knows Everything

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Set Up, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve agrees to let Natasha set him up on a blind date, he's surprised at his date for the evening.





	Natasha Knows Everything

“Natasha, this is a horrible idea.” Steve whispers harshly into his phone.

“Relax Steve, when have I ever lead you wrong.” She purrs on the other end of the phone. He swears he can hear a smirk in her voice.

“Now really isn’t the time to start making lists.” He mutters, looking around the restaurant.

For some unknown reason, he’d agreed to let Natasha set him up on a blind date. He honestly can’t remember why he agreed to it, except that the second he had tried to say no, she had given him the eyebrow of death and he caved pretty quickly.

The truth was, it would be nice to meet someone. As much as he loved the team, he had to admit something was missing. Someone to fall asleep next to, someone to go on dates with, someone to build a life with.

Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that whoever Natasha was setting him up with wouldn’t really be his type.

Since he hadn’t really told anyone, much less Natasha that he was gay. Back in the day it wasn’t really something you told anyone and he wasn’t sure how to now.

So he was hoping the evening would pass as quickly as painlessly as possible and he could chalk up the loss as a lack of chemistry to Nat.

“You’re hilarious Steve. Just keep an open mind.” Natasha says calmly.

“I’ll do my best, that’s all I can promise.” Steve says quickly as he hangs up the phone.

“Well fancy running into you here.” A voice says from behind him.

He quickly turns in his seat and sees Tony approaching him, an easy smile on his face.

“Hey, this must be the place to be. What’re you doing here?” He asks, feeling his heart quicken slightly as he notices how good Tony looks in his suit. But to be honest, he looks good in pretty much anything.

He hoped it wasn’t obvious that he had a bit of a crush on the other man, as embarrassing as that was to admit. He was pretty sure half the people who met Tony had an instant crush on him and he was just another face in the crowd.

Tony’s smile falters slightly, “Natasha didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what? Do you have a blind date here to?” He asks as his brow furrows. He honestly hope he doesn’t have to put on a blank face as he watches Tony wine and dine some gorgeous woman.

Even he had his limits and more likely than not he would end up crushing some piece of silverware.

“I do…” Tony says as he takes a seat across from Steve.

Oh.

Oh.

“Oh.” He utters, his brain still trying to catch up on the situation.

So Tony was a date. He honestly should have known that Natasha would have picked up on the fact that he was gay (she is a spy after all) but was he really that obvious about his crush on Tony?

His face immediately flushes, if Natasha knew, who else knew? Clint? Bruce? Did Tony know? Was he here as a pity date? Like I need to turn you down but I still want us to be friends so I’ll try to make this as painless as possible.

“Tony, I’m not sure what Natasha said to you…” He starts off, unsure how to word this.

“Oh… So you’re not…” Tony starts, looking unsure and sort of… scared?

“No, no I am. I am gay.” He says, feeling his heart race a bit at finally saying the words out loud. Its freeing and terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time.

“Oh, good, that’s good… so what are you trying to say then?” Tony starts off, his face slowly becoming blank. He knows that move all too well, the second Tony starts to feel too much he shuts down. And it breaks Steve’s heart every time.

“I’m sorry if you feel awkward or weird or obligated to be here, I don’t know if Natasha told you I had a crush on your or you noticed or if I’m just way to obvious or what, I’m so sorry, that was never my intention and you know how much your friendship means to me-“ He rambles on before the shocked expression on Tony’s face cuts him off.

“You have a crush on me?” Tony whispers, looking floored.

“I… thought that was why you were here….” He says, feeling himself blushing beet red and praying that a villain attacks to divert from this awkwardness.

“I’m here because I asked Nat to set this up.” Tony whispers. “I thought maybe if we had a date you’d maybe start to see me in a different light…”

“Tony, I’ve always seen you in that light. Why didn’t you just ask me out yourself?” He asks, leaning across the table towards Tony.

“I didn’t know if you’d show up if I asked you.” Tony whispers, not meeting his eyes.

“Of course I would Tony. And I will. But next time you can just ask me out without Natasha.” He says with a laugh as he reaches out and takes Tony’s hand in his. He sees Tony blush slightly as the motion and he can’t help the smile that breaks across his face.

“Well that’s fair enough. Although then it’ll be harder for her and Clint to crash our date.” He says with a smirk as he gestures across the restaurant. 

Steve turns and sees Natasha and Clint sitting a few tables away, peeking out at them from behind their menus.

“Are you kidding me?” Steve asks as he tries to conceal a laugh.

“It was one of the stipulations of Natasha setting this up. And I have to do her laundry for a month.” Tony says sheepishly.

“Tony… do you even know how to do laundry?” He asks with a smirk.

“Well I’m sure JARVIS does and technically I built him so-“ He begins defensively before Steve kisses him softly on the lips to shut him up.

“I can show you how Tony.” Steve whispers against his lips as he pulls back slowly.

“Well how could I turn down that offer? And I’m sure there’s some things I can show you in return.” Tony says with a wink before he leans in to kiss him.

“Ewwwwwwwwwww get a room!” Clint yells across the restaurant.

That’s not a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
